Living the Ranger Life
by tkrocks219
Summary: Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver knew they would be mentors to a new crop of rangers, but back in actions brings some unexpected returns from foes and friends. TK CK TB ShaRocky
1. A Day at Reefside Park

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter One:

It was a warm sunny day in Reefside California as 4 teens and a young family walked through the park on this crisp day. Now what the people of this town didn't know was that teens and adults were the Power Rangers. The young couple was Dr. Tommy and Kimberly Hart-Oliver. Both were veteran rangers hailing from Angel Grove California, now mentoring and fighting along side these youngsters. Tommy himself has donned more colors and powers than any ranger known through the Power Ranger family (green dragon, white tiger, white falcon ninjetti, zeo ranger 5 red, and Turbo ranger red). His wife Kimberly was the first pink morphin ranger and ninjetti crane ranger. At present Dr. O as his students called him, was the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. They had one child a girl named Jennifer Anne Oliver who was 5 years old now.

Now the youngsters were as different as night was from day. In fact their coming together was purely accidental you might say. Conner McKnight the red ranger was the stereotypical jock soccer player, Kira Ford was a grunge rocker whose passion was her music, Ethan James the blue ranger was your resident computer geek, and finally Trent Fernandez was your typical artsy type who loved animation.

Tommy POV:

It is amazing that I along with Kim are the mentors of such wonderful and yet such a diverse group of students. Each bringing with them a sense of self as individuals that create the team and yet using these traits and qualities for the benefit of the team.

"Hey daddy, Uncle Conner was showing me how to make funny faces." Jenny said.

"Was he now angel, remember that you shouldn't be influenced too much by him." I said with a smirk as I picked up my daughter.

"Dr. O I was just showing my niece how to lighten up and let her spirit run free." Conner said

"Good thing Uncle Ethan is around to teach me about computers huh daddy and mommy." Jenny finished with a smile.

Kim POV:

"Sometimes guys I wonder what on earth you all are teaching her while we are not around." I said with a grin

It was really amazing that we are able to get back into action especially me as the Pink Dino Ranger. I was very sure that we are never going to give up being rangers. Then again this is what makes us what we are and this is an honor we treasure and cherish.

What the group didn't know was that Elsa and Zeltrax were looming in the bushes ready to give them the battle of their lives.


	2. Friends Turned Foes

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Delayed Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Disney and Saban do. :) I do however own Amy Smith.

Chapter Two:

"Well what do we have here a stroll in the park to your deaths." Elsa and Zeltrax said as they got out of their hiding places along with some Tyrannodrones.

"You will never defeat us Elsa and tell your master that he needs a new hobby." "After all good always triumphs over evil and you both know that." Trent s said

"Hailey teleport Jenny home a drone is out to grab her and take her to Mesogog." Tommy exclaimed

"You got it Tom she is now safe in the command centre with me watching the fight from the monitor." said Hailey Johnson long time friend of the Oliver's and technical advisor to the rangers as she punched keys rapidly on the keyboard.

"Dr. and Mrs. Oliver this is not the end and our master shall gain the gems." "I know you both better than you think." Zeltrax said

"Whatever creep you tell your master that the Power Rangers never give up." "And we are going to keep this world safe." Ethan said

Soon enough Elsa and Zeltrax disappeared along with the Tyrannodrones back to Mesogog. It was a rather quick battle compared to most and it puzzled Tommy and Kimberly what Zeltrax meant by "I know you better than you think."

"What on earth did Zeltrax mean by that statement Handsome?" Kim said as they were back in the lab trying to find out his identity.

"Well beautiful we are about to find out since his profile is coming up right now." Tommy said as it came up

"Terrance Smith is Zeltrax, I had a feeling considering that he has hated us for getting the position that he and his wife Amy wanted the whole time." Kim finally managed to spit out.

"If he's Zeltrax than I know that Amy is Elsa what a messed up day this has been." Conner and Kira said.

"Well guy's while you plan strategy I need to head back to the cyber café." "It can't run itself." Hailey said

"Can I go with you Aunty Hailey, I want to be a big girl and take peoples orders." Jenny said

"Is that alright with you both, I want to spend more time with my niece anyway." Hailey said.

So it was agreed that the teens would stay with the Oliver's and figure out a way to get through to the Smiths. They really wanted to see if there was any good left in them. This was going to be a wild ride for the Dino Thunder rangers.


	3. Old Friends New Enemies

Thanks again to all my readers :)

Chapter Three:

A day in the life of Hailey Johnson café owner and scientist:

Hailey POV:

I am praying that we are able to save the Smiths they were such great people before all of this happened. They would visit Tommy and Kim and were looking forward to the birth of Jenny that was until the Oliver's took the one thing they wanted.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a man and a woman who looked familiar from Tommy and Kim's video diary as Power Rangers. I recognized them once they came forward. It was looked to be Billy and Trini Cranston

"Hey there munchkin look who came to visit, Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini , maybe you should take their order so you can visit with them." I said as I handed her a pad and pen.

"Hi Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini, what can I get for you today?" Jenny said as she sat on Billy's lap.

"Hey angel, we will have two orders of cheeseburgers and fries and two cokes." Trini said

"And how about you get yourself a chocolate shake and some fries, so that you can visit with us." Billy said.

So Jenny hopped off his lap and headed into the kitchen to hand Trent the orders.

"Uncle Trent here is the orders at table 5, and make it snappy." Jenny said as she handed him the pad.

So Trent got to work on the grill while and Jenny helped by grabbing the plates and filling the drinks. Soon enough Trent's bracelet started to beep signaling them that Zeltrax and Elsa were on the move again. Trent had Jenny answer his communicator.

"Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Trent is on his way and I'm gonna have Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy go to the command center with me." Jenny said

So with that settle Trent found and empty space to morph into the White Dino Thunder ranger and was transported in a pool of white light.

"Alright angel lets go and get to the cave with your uncle and aunt so that we can monitor the battle."Hailey said as she picked Jenny up and headed out to her car.

Meanwhile on the battlefield:

"You and your family will pay for ruining our lives and taking the one thing that would have gotten us the recognition we needed." Elsa exclaimed

"Amy I know that you're in there somewhere, please stop this madness and come back to the side of good." Kim said as they dueled with their weapons.

"Amy and Terrance are dead to us and we serve Mesogog, soon this entire planet will be back in the dinosaur age." "This will all happen once we get the gems for our master." Zeltrax said

The battle was soon going in favor of the rangers but as usual the enemy disappears before any real damage can be done to them.

Tommy Pov:

It is a sad thing when people who were once your colleagues and friends decide that they need to take your life in order to fulfill their successes. As long as this fight continues we shall bring them back to the side of good.

"I know what you're thinking handsome, and we will bring them back to the side of good." "But for now let's head home and visit with Trini and Billy, maybe get some help from Billy too.

Kira POV:

I'm praying that Dr. O and Kim will be able to get their friends back into the side of good. I know exactly how they are feeling, since I felt that way when Trent was evil. We teleported back as a team to 1992 Valencia Road only to find some more of our predecessors Dr. William and Trini Cranston who were a part of the original ranger team.

"It is so great to finally meet you Trini; I hope that I am carrying on the legacy of power with honor and making you proud." I said

"I have been keeping tabs on you guys back in Angel Grove, and Kira you are doing our color well." "And it is great to have an additional "little sister" to the family." Trini said.

Trini POV:

It was great to know that the legacy of power was in such capable hands. Tommy and Kim sure know how to pick them.

"Well guys dinner is ready so we can relax and keep on chatting and visiting." "Tommy has made a wonderful prime rib dinner." Kim said with a smile

"You sure that this so called dinner is edible, I mean we haven't had his cooking since high school." Billy said

"Trust me guys I taught my man well and he does most of the cooking now." Kim said

What everyone didn't know was that another foe was waiting for the pounce. It was everyone's un welcomed warrior Scorpina. ………..

Catch you next chapter and review please.


	4. Return of the ninjetti and old enemies

Chapter Four:

"Hey there rangers remember me?" Scorpina asked with a sneer.

"Who in the world is she Dr. Oliver she is hideous beyond belief." Ethan said

"This is Scorpina, one of Rita and Zedd's goons that has had it in for us since we were teenagers." Kim said

"That is so right Tommy and Kim, and it's time to see to it that you are destroyed." "Goldar come out from hiding, I think that it's time for us to get rid of these pests." Scorpina said.

"Not so fast Goldie, remember us you are outnumbered now." Aisha said as she approached the battle in her ninjetti outfit. Adam, Rocky, and Billy joined her in the same manner.

"Wow more former rangers this is definitely going to make the ball come into our court." Ethan said

"Aisha, Adam, and Rocky it's great to see you guys, and you came just in time." Tommy said.

They form a human pyramid and attacked from left and right so as to keep the enemies guessing. Out of the woodwork stood Zeltrax and Elsa and it all but dawned on the rangers that if these four were working together than Zedd and Rita must be around.

"Putties and Tengas attack, you know what to do and how to handle these Power Pukes." Scorpina said

"Ok kids just aim for the Z on the chest of the putties and they will fall apart, now for the tengas just blast them ok." Billy said.

Then before they knew it the rest of the enemies came after them in full throttle assault. This was going to be the longest fight they ever had to face in quite a while.

"Guys watch out for Scorpina's sting it can leave a mark on you, and if you want to damage Goldar go for his wings." Rocky and Adam said as they ducked blows.

"Well Elsa pinkie and I may be able to carry out this Goth look, but I believe that you have taken it too far." Kira said as she fought her off with her Pteragrips.

"This is finally the end you both Dr. and Mrs. Oliver, I will now have this victory." Zeltrax said

"Dude seriously you and your friends need to get yourselves a new hobby." Conner said as he used his Super Dino mode to create some really damage on Goldar.

The battle went on for a while until tired and exhausted the enemies disappeared before any real damage occurred. And the rangers headed to the Oliver's house for some rest and relaxation.

Tommy POV:

As Kim and I walked into our home with our friend's one thought occupied our minds, why did all of our former enemies want to battle with us once more?

"Handsome, I know what your thinking about and it is really confusing all of us." "But for now let's just make a nice dinner and enjoy each others company" Kim said as Jenny came bounding out of the house and into Tommy's arms.

"Aunty Aisha, Uncle Adam, and Uncle Rocky, you guys fought today too." Jenny said

"Yep we sure did and we are defiantly out of shape and rusty." Aisha said.

Rocky and Adam took turns picking their niece up and swinging her around. Then Tommy took his turn since he wanted to get her tired so that the adults could have some time together.

"Ok guys, tomorrow I'm going to give you a tour of Reefside High School and then we are going to hang out at the cyber café and you get to meet Hailey." Tommy said.

"That sounds cool since this café is all you both talk about lately." "The food better be first rate and all." Rocky said

"Seriously Rocko always thinking with your stomach huh, yes the food is very good since we are there everyday." Kim said

"So Conner, are you and Kira friends or "Friends" since you guys seem to be really close." Rocky asked

"Well um well yeah…….ah" Kira said with a face redder than both Rocky and Conner's uniforms put together.

"Don't mind him Kira, Aisha and his mother still haven't found his missing brain." Tommy said

So after that remark they continued to talk strategy as well as catch up on how their lives had been over the years. They learned that Justin Stewart was working for NASA and would be in Reefside that weekend for a convention. This was going to be a great reunion despite the bad interruptions.


	5. The Gangs all here

I redid chapter 5 because I realized that Billy and Trini are married here. And I'm not one for a stupid love triangle, plus the slash relationship is for the other story. Sorry :)

Chapter Five:

The next day:

"Morning beautiful the coffee is ready and I'm making omelet's and cinnamon swirl French toast." "So what do you want in your omelet this morning sweetie?" Tommy asked with a smile

"Well how about mushrooms, green peppers, onions, ham, and cheese." Kim said as she took a pink mug and filled it with coffee.

"Wow, Tommy is cooking breakfast and it smells edible." "You really have taught him well Kimmee." Rocky said

"Mommy, Daddy where are you?" Jenny screamed

"Baby we are right here and so are you uncles and aunts." "You sound like something is wrong, so what happened angel." Kim said as Jenny jumped into her lap.

"I had a bad dream last night about the nasty metal monster, the mean lady, the gold monkey, and the scorpion lady coming after me saying I was going to get eaten." Jenny said as she curled up into a ball

"Everything is ok baby we are all here ok, just me and your daddy, and the rest of the family ok." "You sit down in your pink and white chair and daddy is going to give you a plate of French toast and a ham and cheese omelet and then we are going to spend the day at Auntie Hailey's." Kim said

So as soon as the rest woke up they finished breakfast, got dressed and headed out Hailey's Cyberspace café for a day of fun. It was especially fun since Kira had requested Kim to play with her on stage later that afternoon.

"Hey pals and gals great of you to spend your Saturday here with us, and Kim Kira is waiting for you to rehearse." Hailey said as she saw the 4 teens in question enter the café.

So Kim and Kira took off to the stage, Jenny followed Hailey and Trent into the kitchen, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky, went to spar with Conner and Ethan. It was a very busy day in the cyber café as all Saturdays were.

As Hailey was finishing an order she spotted a familiar young man enter the café. He looked to be no more than 18 years old but was dressed as a scientist in the research field.

It was not so "little" Justin Stewart and he was scanning the room for familiar faces. He spotted Jenny sitting on a bar stool while a young man in white was handing her a glass of grape juice and a half sandwich, and then he snuck up on her from behind.

"Hey Jenny penny how is my pretty princess tonight?" Justin asked as Jenny bounced out of her seat and into his arms.

"UNCLE JUSTIN YOU'RE HERE!" Jenny screamed loud enough for her parents and their friends to come over and crowd the youngest ranger of the team.

"Hey Justin it's great that you are able to pass through and visit with us this weekend" Kim and Tommy said

Soon enough it was time for Kira's performance and Hailey walked onto the stage and said "Well everyone you give it up for your favorite singer and songwriter Kira Marie Ford."

"Thanks everyone for all the love and support for me and the music." "Now I would like to call up my good friend and our teacher Mrs. Kimberly Oliver to sing a special song that she wrote many years ago and it shows the value of friendship." So with that Kim went on stage and they began to play the song she wrote for Tommy and her friends

_Down the road_

_We never know_

_What life my have in store_

_Winds of change_

_They rearrange_

_A life more than before_

Then Kira joined in with an added harmony that made the song even more special.

_But you'll never stand_

_Alone my friend_

_Memories never die_

_And in our hearts_

_They'll always live_

_And never say goodbye_

As soon as the song was through Billy and Tommy had tears in their eyes, and the other veteran rangers and new rangers sat speechless. Then Kira and Kim began to play her Saturday night set which got the crowd dancing. It was the first night in a while that no attacks occurred, and for that they were all very grateful.


	6. Dinner Fun and Morning Conversation

Note: Sorry for the wait guys but things have been kind of hectic, hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Six:

Later that evening:

The rangers new and old decided on a pizza and movie night that evening. Aisha and Kim wanted to learn the De Santos's special pizza secrets. It was funny how Rocky could be such a pin head at times and yet he was always will to teach others either cooking or martial arts.

"So I guess that flinging pizza dough around my nice kitchen is a good way to distress." Tommy said with Jenny in toe.

"I guess we all just needed to relax and have some fun together." "Just like old times." Kim said as she handed Jenny some dough.

"I have an idea, Angel how about you help Aunt Sha roll out the dough so that daddy and Uncle Rocky can toss it for pizza." Kim said

So they continued to make pizza and drink beers and sodas, it was a great evening to be with family. Soon enough the doorbell rang and Jenny went to answer it, only to find Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard- Scott and their son Benjamin Andrew Scott.

"Uncle Jason, Aunt Kat, and Ben you're here just in time for pizza and movie night." Jenny said as she kissed them both

"Yeah rex, typical red ranger mentality, go to where the food is huh." Kim said

"Hey beautiful, I was a red ranger too and I don't have half the appetite these two have." Tommy said as he glared at Jason and Rocky.

"Well there was that one time where you were a junk food eating maniac." Billy said

"Not cool Billy, you all knew that I was under that stupid "pita spell" which caused me to want junk food. "What a way for Rita and Zedd to try and get me destroyed." Tommy

"I remember Kat and Sha calling me and telling me all about that situation." "I laughed so hard that I was crying." Kim said

"Anyway enough about our men and their stomachs Kim lets just finish helping with the pizzas and then pick a movie to watch." Kat said

"So Benny do you want to go and play some video games while the adults finish dinner?" Jenny asked her 6 month younger cousin

"Sure Jenny let's pay "Super Ninja Space Wars" I need to get to level 5 anyway." Benny said as they headed down to the basement to use the computer system.

"It is quite incredible that Jenny has such a high intellectual capacity, especially where technology is found at such a young age." Billy said turning to the rest of the group

"I would have to agree considering that just a few moments ago she was discussing with me the interiors and exteriors of the command centre computer systems, as if she were any adult out there." "I would guess that by associating with us she has gained enough knowledge in such matters." Justin said

The others looked at their interpreter in yellow tank top and black skirt as their eyes glazed over.

"They just said that Jenny is very intellectual about computers and technology for a 5 year old and it is because she hangs out with us way too much particularly Justin, Billy, and Ethan." Trini said

"I guess that Ethan isn't the only genius hard to understand around these parts." Conner said

The others chuckled and began to take the pizzas out of the oven and set the table. They all munched quietly and the veteran rangers began to relive stories from their times together.

"Does everyone recall the time that Kimberly and I switched bodies, which was one experiment I wish I never in my life created." Billy said

"Mommy you and Uncle Billy switched bodies through a machine, that must have been incredibly awkward to say the least." Jenny said

"Yeah it was funny considering that she blew up one of my computers, and I blew up one of her cakes in her home economics class." Billy said

"Speaking of Billy and Kimberly, do you all remember when they became punks?" Jason said

"Yeah Rita really did have a field day with us that time, to the point that I set up a date with Skull." "I'm surprised at how he is still our friend even after the endless times I would say yes to him under a spell and then reject him later." Kim said with a smile

"Well Bulk and Skull didn't know that you were under a spell, but you did make it right by Skull when you danced with him at the Sweetheart Dance junior year." Tommy said

"Yeah that is true and he was very understanding when I told him we were better off as friends anyway." Kim finished

"Ok enough memories for one night lets all turn in, since I know you all want to enjoy a day at Reefside park with a game of volleyball and a nice picnic, with food courtesy of the boys." Tommy said pointing to all of them.

"Well I'm glad that your cooking is now very much edible, since the bar b que of 1994 and the "burnt offerings" that occurred, I would have hardly guessed that Tommy would be come such a chef." Justin said

So the girls occupied the living room, the guys the floor in the command centre, and Kim and Tommy in their rooms. This was going to be a great weekend reunion for them all.

The next Day:

"Curse you morning people, who can wake up at 6 am no matter what time you all sleep." Trini said

"Here you go Trini, a nice steaming cup of coffee." Kim said

"Ah Caffeine one of natures energy boosts, that help non morning people gain our sanity." Trini said as the hot black liquid slid down her throat

"COFFEE!!!!!!!!" Jason exclaimed as he grabbed a red mug and filled it with coffee, half the cream pot, and three table spoons of sugar

"Ewwwwwwwww Rex would you like some coffee with your cream and sugar?" Kim asked

"What you know that I'm not sane or coherent enough this early in the morning until I've had at least two cups, even Kat understands me that well." Jason said

"Oh the fact that despite you eating pretty much healthy food, your coffee is forever an exception." Kat said as she kissed him and sat next to him

"She has a good point bro, we tell our students that our body is to be kept clean for martial arts and to live healthier lives, and if they saw your coffee they wouldn't believe you." Rocky said

"Hey guys, lets finish breakfast quickly so that we can meet the kids at the park." Aisha said

So they all finished eating quickly and since they were all dressed they hopped into the respective vehicles to meet the kids at the park. It was the first restful day in the whole week….. or so they thought.


	7. Memories of the Heart Shared

Chapter Seven:

Reefside Park (basketball court)

"Jenny pass me the ball munchkin, we are so going to school you boys." Kim said

"Ok let's play some good honest basketball, ok losers has to by everyone dinner at the Cyberspace café tonight." Trini said

"You boys are going down; we are going to teach you a lesson in proper sportsmanship." Hailey said she was nervous having never played sports in her life.

So the playful banter continued and the guys schooled the girls good. Although the girls lost Hailey decided to make dinner that night on the house.

"So Hailey, why did you decide to feed us dinner on the house later tonight?" Kira asked

"Well I already told you that I have never played a sport in my life, and therefore utter humiliation would occur on my part." "I also said I would try my best but to no avail, making dinner on the house my peace offering." Hailey said

"I highly doubt that basketball could be considered a complex sport due to it being simple calculated mathematics." "I believe that one of high intellect as should be able to perform such a simple task as shooting and dribbling a ball." Billy said

"Intellect I have but the coordination that is required for movement in such know sport activities is absent I'm afraid." Hailey concluded

Again the rest of the group had a far away look on their faces except for Jenny, Ethan, and Trini.

"Uncle Billy said that Auntie Hailey should be able to shoot and dribble a basketball due to it being simple calculated mathematics." "And that someone who is very intelligent should be able to do so easily." "Oh and Auntie Hailey said that intellect she has but coordination she doesn't." Jenny finished

The adults looked somewhat surprised that a 5 year old could translate genius speak so well. Then again Jenny was not your typical 5 year old little girl.

"Ok how about the boy getting the steaks and chicken on the grill, and we will get out the drinks and the chips and dip." Kim said

"That is a great idea because all of this activity has made me starved." Conner said

"Well you are going to have to help cook the food, considering that the boys are taking care of the meal." Kira said

So without much more discussion they began to get lunch started as Kimberly and Kira brought out their guitars.

"Hey Kira how about singing the songs that mean a lot to Kim and I, since we have heard you sing it has lifted our spirits." Tommy said

So Kira and Kim began to play "True Love" and then "Patiently"

"This song was written originally as a duet with an old friend, singer Kylie Styles." "It has the same meaning that "Down the Road" has for all of you veteran rangers.

True Love

Kira:  
Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand

Kim:  
True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said

Kira and Kim (singing descant)  
It feels like it's gonna be okay  
(It's gonna be okay)  
It feels right  
It just feels that way  
(It just feels that way)  
It feels like  
It'll be a better day  
Cause I believe that in the end  
Good things are coming my way

"Wow what a beautiful song that was and your right it helps us to treasure our friendships." Kat said

"This next song has added meaning to me now that I have found my love in Conner, and it has added a new depth to just how worth it was to wait for fate to bring Dr. O and Kim back together." Kira said

Patiently

Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Patiently...  
So patiently..

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you. (X2)

"I still remember when you and Dr. O came to me and told me how this song actually brought back memories of your time apart, and how you both knew that love did stand the test of time." Kira said

"Actually we find it interesting and yet wonderful that many of the ranger couples present, excluding Conner and Kira have lasted as long as they have." Ethan said

"Well remember what we said to you kids, love is not all fairy tales and happily ever after." "Life throws situations and obstacles that drive friends, family, and even lovers apart." "But you will always find your way back to what really matters." Jason said while wrapping Kat up in his arms.

"Ok enough with all this mushy stuff and let's have lunch ok." Justin and Ethan both said.

So they had a nice lunch and discussed more plans for the short span of time that they were together.

"I have an idea, beautiful how about a walk around the lake together, since Jenny is ok with the rest of the gang?" Tommy asked

"That sounds great handsome, we really haven't had some time alone for a while." Kim said

"We will be glad to watch over the Jenny, so go out and spend some time together." Aisha and Trini said

So the couple headed out for their walk with little suspicion that Goldar and Rito were hiding in the bushes ready to attack. Dun dun dun till next time :)


	8. A Pic Nic with Some Unexpected Surprises

Chapter Eight:

Tommy POV:

As Kira sang I thought more and more about her home life, and how she was now in foster care because of her parents dieing in a car accident. I only asked Kim for a walk to discuss maybe adopting Kira as our own. After all she was much older than most foster kids and deserved the family that she wanted.

"Hey beautiful, what would you say if I asked you if it was alright to adopt Kira?"

"Well handsome, I would say that I was thinking the same thing, since she has technically been our "daughter" and more like a sister than an Aunt to Jenny."

"That's true considering that she and Jenny seem to enjoy being kids together." I concluded

Kim POV:

I would love to have Kira as part of the family she has brought a certain ray of sunshine into our seriously bleak world. Her love for life is so full and vibrant; she radiates joy, hope, and love despite her circumstances. We began to walk back to the group so that we could have a talk with Kira. As soon as we arrived we grabbed Kira to have that talk.

"So Dr. O and Kim what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kira asked

"Well sweetie, Tommy and I have been talking and we were wondering if you would like to be a part of the Oliver family?" "We are making this offer from our hearts especially since you let us into yours." Kim said

"You guys are so not joking are you, of course I would love to be a part of your family." "I have been secretly calling you both mom and dad in private since I consider you guys more of my family." Kira said

"Then it is settled we are going to get you out of the foster home tonight, and sign the papers right then and there." Tommy said as he hugged her tight and Kim had her turn.

Kira POV:

I can't believe it starting tonight I'm going to be Kira Marie Ford-Oliver. I know that they said to keep it a secret but I'm just bursting with joy that they would really do this for me. I was all smiles as the Olivers and I headed to the group home to meet Justice Foster a friend of the Oliver's from City Hall to preside over the adoption stuff.

We entered the home to find Justice Foster with a big folder with him which was the papers, and the head of the home Mrs. Thorndike waiting and she had a relieved look on her face.

"Well, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver here are the papers that you must sign, One to legally release Kira Marie Ford into your care, and the other to legally change her last name to Oliver." Foster said

So the Oliver's signed both documents and took oaths that they would care for me and give me the home that any child needed. This was finally the day that I felt I was going home.

"Well sweetie, how does it feel to be an Oliver now?" Tommy asked

"It feels like a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, I feel really good." I said as we piled back into the jeep and headed back to the park to tell everyone the news.

Back at Reefside Park:

"There you guys are we have been wondering where you disappeared to?" Adam said

"Well guys if you all would gather around the picnic table, we have an announcement to make." Tommy said grinning

"This news has to be really big if Dr. O is grinning like a mad man." Trent said

"It is guys and if you don't settle down Kim and I won't tell you today." Tommy said

So the former and current rangers as well as Jenny sat down and waited for Tommy to tell them the news.

"Well guys we would like to introduce starting today the newest member of the Oliver family, Kira Marie Oliver." Tommy and Kim said at the same time

"YAY I HAVE A BIG SISTER, I HAVE A BIG SISTER." Jenny kept on shouting as Kira spun her around.

"This is wonderful guys, I am so glad that you finally got yourself that family you wanted honey." Conner said

So the rest of the team congratulated their leader and his family on the new addition into the Oliver family. Then they headed to Hailey's for that promised "dinner on the house."

"May we crash the party, you power pukes?" Rito asked as he and Goldar brandished their weapons

"Attack them putties, and tengas let us destroy these power pests." Goldar said

The group began to fight off the putties, but the tenga warriors were too strong to battle unmorphed.

"It's morphin time guys."

Tyrannosaurus

Mastadon

Saber tooth tiger

Ninjetti Power

Kim and Tommy decided to use their own spirit animals to fight this battle as well.

"I AM THE APE, MIGHTY AND STRONG!" Rocky cried as his red ninja suit appeared before him

"I AM THE BEAR, CUNNING AND FIERCE!" Aisha cried as she was clothed in her suit.

"I AM THE WOLF, SILENT AND SURE!" Billy shouted as his suit appeared and he began to get into a fighting stance

"I AM THE FROG, COURAGEOUS IN SPIRIT!" Adam said

"I AM THE CRANE, AGILE AND GRACEFUL!" Kim said

"I AM THE FALCON JUST AND ABLE." Tommy finished

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" Kat exclaimed as she donned her suit.

DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA! The teens exclaim and were instantly transformed as well

They fought off their enemies as best as they could, then it was time for the ninjetti to call on their armor.

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER"!

"RED RANGER POWER!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

Soon enough Rito and Goldar grew, and to the ranger that meant that Rita and Zedd were back. Then Elsa and Zeltrax made a surprise appearance keeping the morphin and dino thunder rangers busy while the ninjetti called their zords.

"CRANE ZORD"

"WOLF ZORD"

"FROG ZORD"

"APE ZORD"

"BEAR ZORD"

"FALCON ZORD"

They fought as hard as they could individually with their zords but now was the time for putting them together.

"Ok guy's let's bring them together and finish this once and for all." Tommy called

"NINJA MEGA FALCON ZORD POWER UP!" they all yelled and blasted Goldar and Rito into disappearing again

The battle on the ground ended the same way the rangers won again. So they all powered down and finally arrived at the café where Hailey had dinner ready for them. It was a bittersweet day for them all as once again they realized that life as a ranger was never easy.


	9. Tanya Returns and New Beginnings

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

AN: Sorry for such a delay in updating work and church events were catching up on me :)

Chapter Nine:

Oliver's residence: The next day

"Good Morning Dad looks like we are the first to be awake huh." Kira said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a stack of blueberry pancakes as well

"Yeah well the others will be up soon so don't enjoy the quiet all to much." Tommy said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Is that a real breakfast that I smell?" Justin said

"Yes Justin, dad has learned the culinary arts thanks to mom, in his case are how to not burn the kitchen down 101". Kira said with a smile

"You and Tommy really have a great father daughter bond." "I noticed this even before you became a part of their family." Justin said

"Well since I was a young girl I always pictured what kind of family I should have." "My mother and father made me and brought me to this world, but Tommy and Kim are my mom and dad who love me and believe in me." Kira said

"Always remember sweetie that a real family is made of love, and it can be created in the most unlikely of places." Aisha said

"Alright enough with this mushy crap guys, lets eat so that we can get to the arts expo at the café." Rocky said as lobbed an orange down Billy's way.

"I certainly hope that flying fruit will not be a part of our morning rituals." Billy said

"No need to worry about such antics my love, the fellows apparently was digressing only in jest I believe." Trini said

"Wow that wasn't to hard to understand I think." Trent said as he looked at Justin

"Billy said that people throwing fruit around won't happen every morning, and Trini replied that we were just acting like kids." Justin said.

After breakfast they entered the command center the monitors revealed Goldar, Rito and Sprocket from the Machine Empire. And with them were putties, tengas, and cogs. They arrived on scene and were ready to fight:

"ZEO RANGER I PINK" Kat cried

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE" Rocky cried

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN" Adam cried

"ZEO RANGER V RED" Tommy cried

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW" Tanya cried

"Great to see you Tanya, now let's get these cogs." Tommy said

POWER OF THE NINJETTI:

"I AM THE BEAR, CUNNING AND FIERCE!" Aisha cried as she was clothed in her suit.

"I AM THE WOLF, SILENT AND SURE!" Billy shouted as his suit appeared and he began to get into a fighting stance

"I AM THE CRANE, AGILE AND GRACEFUL!" Kim said

The Zeo rangers fought and defeated the cogs with ease; it was great to be back as a team. And as usual the Ninjetti were on hand to squash the putties and tengas. And of course the enemy disappears before any real damage can be done.

They all powered down and headed to the lab where the younger rangers were waiting for them with Hailey to hear about the battle.

"OH WOW it's Tanya Sloan, third yellow ranger and greatest performer ever in my opinion." Kira said.

"So you're the new yellow ranger, it's great to meet you Kira." "Actually my name is Tanya Sloan-Park." Tanya said as she clasped Adams hand

"Yeah and this is the new team, Conner is red, Ethan is blue, Trent is white, Mom is pink, and Dad is black." Kira finished

"You must be the girl that the Oliver's adopted just two days ago." "Tommy and Kim are the most generous, loving, and caring parents any kid could have." Tanya said

"Hey how about we head back to our place for some good bar b-q and drinks." Tommy said

"Let me guess Tommy you are going to attempt to cook a meal." "This ought to be damn interesting." Tanya said with a joking smile

"Actually sweetie Kim has taught him how to cook, and so far he has been feeding us all throughout our visit." Adam said

They headed into the house to find Jenny and Benny curled up on the couch watching Cartoon Network.

"Auntie Tanya you're here and Kira said that you were fighting with them." "It must have been real neat." Jenny said

"It was neat sweetheart, it's amazing how much I thought you were your mother until I saw you look at me with your fathers eyes." Tanya said

"Ok now that we are all together lets talk about the plans to make the cybercafé more of a youth center." "I want to be able to attract all students of all interests, not just the artsy types. Hailey said

"Well we could start by having a gymnastics area and a martial arts area, where Kim, Trini, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy could instruct students for a minimal fee." "There could be a winter and a summer season as to when the kids could register." Billy said

"Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Kira could take the time to teach kids music." Adam said

"That sounds great guys, considering that many of the kids around here want some form of music lessons but the conservatory and music school in town is rather pricey." Trent said

"I would love to be able to teach ballet to those that can't afford the conservatory." Kat said

"I concur that the youth of Reefside deserve the benefits of such a place that they may be able to broaden outlook on the world." Billy said

"Then my construction firm will do the labor for the extension of the café, and Kim of course will put her designing skills to use for this endeavor." Jason said

"Well how about we all pitch in for the construction stuff so that you won't have to worry about hiring too many men for the job." Ethan said

So it was settled that their hangout would now be called the Reefside Youth Center, and Hailey's cyberspace café would be an extension of it. But again as the ranger life goes they had no idea that Zeltrax and Elsa had captured Zachary Taylor as he was just approaching the Oliver's residence for a surprise visit. …………… catch you next chapter.


	10. The Ninjetti 12

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter Ten: 

AN: I know that many writers have always come back to Phaedos to gain a new power. I also know that many have done the DT Ninjetti paring when using Phaedos. However my animals spirits could be slightly different and I have brought Kat along since she shared the Crane. I have redone this chapter seeing that I missed a few things :)

"What the hell do you want with me dinosaurs breathe?" Zack asked Mesogog

"I shall drain your energy and then turn you into one of my henchmen." Mesogog said

Now what Mesogog didn't know was that Zack had his communicator from when he was on duty with him." "It was connected to the main computer of the Dino Lair. He pressed the button and felt the rush of teleporting back into the lair.

"Zack-man looks like your communicator saved your butt again." Tommy said

"Yeah but it looks like you had a rough landing Uncle Zack." Jenny said

"Ok enough about me Zeltrax and Elsa are on the move the last thing I over heard was they were going to fight us in front of Reefside Park." Zack informed the Dino Thunder rangers

"Yeah and it seems that putties and tengas are there along with Tyrannodrones." Justin said

"It's morphin time !" Jason yelled

Mastadon

Saber Tooth Tiger

Triceratops

Tyrannosaurus

"POWER OF THE NINJETTI"

"THE BEAR" Aisha said

"THE FROG" Adam said

"THE WOLF" Billy said

"THE APE" Rocky said

"THE CRANE" Kat said

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"Ok guys lets get these goons for good and call it a day." Justin said

Soon enough Zedd's voice chanted a spell and the Dino Thunder rangers powers slowly left them.

"Our powers are leaving us Dr. and Mrs. Oliver, what do we do now." Conner said as a tyrannosaurus left his body

"Well let's head back to the lab and figure things out from there." Tommy said

As soon as they entered the lair they began to seek possible sources for a new power. And soon enough they found out they would have to go to Phaedos, where the first 6 ninjetti found their animal spirits. Kat, Kim, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Billy, and the dino thunder team got ready for teleportation.

At Phaedos:

"Why don't you 6 lead us since you have been here before." Kat said

They began to walk the long distance to the monolith, in the process the teams got split in the middle of the journey. Soon enough Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent heard a rather angry voice say:

"Strangers what business do you have here in Phaedos." a slim lady with curly brown hair dressed in a bikini and holding a staff said as she lunged at Conner

"We have come here seeking after a great power." Conner replied

"I am sorry but it is my duty to guard the power, and I will not let you gain it this easily." Dulcea said as she began to strike Conner with her staff.

Meanwhile the other rangers turned around to here familiar screaming. They ran towards it as hastily as they could.

"Dulcea wait those are our friends, please don't hurt them." Kim said

"My little graceful and agile crane, the falcon lord of the skies, the wolf cunning and fierce, the ape mighty and strong, the bear strong and fierce and the frog prince silent but ready to strike at a moment's notice." Dulcea said as the original ninjetti received hugs from their friend

"I have heard of your service as Kimberly's successor Katherine but it is time that you and the others gain your own animal spirits." She said as they finally were in the monolith. "I know that for the younger ones it is your first time entering as ninjetti." "I know that as Zordon's and Tommy's rangers you are worthy of the power." Dulcea said as she approached the first 6

"The crane's wings were clipped for a time but she is as graceful, and light as ever." Kim appeared to everyone in her pink crane uniform

"The young cub that once was is now stronger and fiercer as a mother bear." Aisha was in her uniform

"The wolf can hear and sense things that we cannot see." Billy was in his suit in a flash of blue

"The young frog has indeed become the prince I knew he could be." Adam was in his suit in a flash of black

"The ape is forever flexible, strong and free and has grown to be more so." Rocky was in his red ninjetti suit.

"And the falcon winged lord of the skies has matured into the full knowledge of his swiftness, freedom, and strength." Tommy was enveloped in a flash of white

She turned around to face the other rangers who stood in awe of the ones in the ninja suits before them. "It is time for you all to learn this great power. The power of the Ninjetti."

Tommy moved forward. "To those who possess the Power, all things are possible."

Aisha moved forward. "This stone was built to store the Power and keep it from the enemies."

Adam moved forward. "Beings from all over the universe have tried to obtain this Power. All--except for the six of us--have perished."

Billy moved forward. "The only way to obtain the Power is to achieve the highest state of being."

Rocky moved forward. "To do so, you must learn the art of the Ninjetti."

Kim moved forward. "It is the perfect union and harmony of the mind, body, and spirit."

"Katherine, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent you come before us wanting to learn the art of the ninjetti, step forward so you may claim your animal spirits."

"Katherine the gazelle with its swiftness and grace calls out to you." Dulcea said as she was graced in a purple ninjetti suit

"Ethan you are the eagle majestic and regal as you glide across the skies." He was robed in turquoise

"Conner the stallion swift and sure is your guide." Conner appeared in a beige ninjetti suit

"Young Kira the loud and ferocious Coyote is yours for it matches your feisty yet calm spirit." Kira looked down at her gold suit

"And finally Trent you are the silver tiger loyal and dependable, especially in times of trouble." Dulcea concluded as he was in his silver ninjetti suit.

"Remember that the journey ahead is treacherous and full of dangers, be careful and you will find the power you seek." Dulcea finished as she turned back into an owl and flew away

The rangers began their journey and knew that if they were worthy of the power before, they were worthy now.


	11. New Powers New Zords

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter Eleven: 

The search for the power:

AN: I shall be using certain aspects from "A New Power" by may1331 for the ninjetti sequence.

"I wonder why Dulcea couldn't join us the rest of the way to the temple and the power." Kat said

"Well guys if she were to leave the plateau she would age rapidly, just as Zordon did outside of his energy tube the first time we had to come here." Kim said

They began the long walk through the jungle of Phaedos it was just as hot and trying as they remembered.

"Anything look familiar, guys?" asked Kat.

"The trees do," answered Kim. Kira looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"We should probably avoid that path over there," said Billy, pointing. "If my memory is correct, that is where we got stuck fighting the life-sized skeletons of the dinosaurs."

"Yeah, we don't want to get caught up in that again," said Aisha.

"I don't know, guys," started Adam. "Tommy might want to go and check it out. You know, get some first-hand experience done again. "You know put that paleontology PhD to work."

Everyone laughed while Tommy pretended not to hear.

"Do you think the power is here?" Aisha asked Kim. "Or do you think we'll be going on some wild goose chase like what Zordon and Alpha said?"

Kim shrugged. "The only way we find out is if we find the power."

"We should head in the same direction that we did when we gained our powers the first time," said Tommy

"It's worth a try," said Kimberly

They began to walk some more until Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina along with some putties and tenga warriors invaded their path. They were at the foot of the temple when the invasion hit.

"Not these clay heads and bird brains again, when will they ever give up?" Trent said

"Well being as they don't have minds of their own, giving up would not be an option." Kat said

"Oh great they woke up the stone warriors that guard the temple and the power." Aisha said as they began to fight of the enemies and the stone warriors at the same time.

As soon as the enemies fled back to Rita and Zedd in defeat the temple opened up and a large stone came out with their animal spirits encased (falcon, crane, frog, bear, wolf, ape, gazelle, stallion, coyote, eagle, and tiger). Soon enough the spirits engulfed their prospective owners.

All of them stood side by side (black frog, pink crane, blue wolf, yellow bear, red ape, on one side of the mighty white falcon, while purple gazelle, beige stallion, turquoise eagle, gold coyote, and silver tiger on the other.) they were all in armor similar to the morphin style.

"Rangers you have faced your challenge well and are still worthy to be the protectors and carriers of the ninjetti powers." "For the new members of the team come new zords." Ninjor's voice said

"Katherine your purple gazelle zord is as swift and graceful as you are; pilot it with precision and pride."

"Conner your stallion zord is sleek and strong just like its owner, use it with pride." "Once again you are a worthy leader who will bring ninja team II to victory.

"Kira the golden coyote with it's sureness of speed and its mighty arsenal is yours.

"Trent your silver tiger is under your command and you shall be second in command to Conner.

"Ethan the majestic turquoise eagle zord along side the other Arial zords shall be a fine fighting machine against the forces of evil."

"Go now back to your planet to save it from all the forces of evil." "May the power of the morphin grid protect you?" Ninjor concluded

Soon they were teleported back to earth to resume fighting the forces that awaited them.

Back on the moon:

"You ninnies how could you let them gain the power." "You are all pathetic excuses for henchmen." "I have such a headache and you all caused it." Rita Repulsa groaned

"Sorry Rita and Ed I guess they are still just as powerful as ever." "We will do better next time." Rito said

"Oh why do I keep on allowing all of these fowl ups." Lord Zedd said with a groan.

Authors end note: more to come with the new ninjetti …….


	12. Ninjetti Return Heather Comes Home

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter Twelve: 

The return of the Ninjetti to Reefside and a long lost daughter comes home to her family. (read Love is Forever to understand)

In a flash of white, pink, red, blue, black, yellow, purple, beige, turquoise, gold, and silver lights the ninjetti old and new landed in the lab. Again the younger ones didn't have that clean a landing as the veterans.

"Again Conner and Trent, is landing on the nerd going to be your number one thing right now." Ethan said

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it after awhile and you will no longer experience the discomfort." Billy said

"Hey dad looks like you and mom as well as the newest team has donned the ninjetti suits again." Heather Oliver said

"Mom and dad?" Kira asked

"Yes Kira this is Heather our other daughter, I know that mom and I should have told you but we barely told her about you." Tommy said

"Well I can see that I was replaced easily, since every time I leave things change." "Well Dr. and Mrs. Oliver I am going to leave you and your perfect family alone so that you won't have to worry about me." Heather said

"Heather we are not replacing you as Jenny's big sister; we are just adding another girl who needed a home into our family." Kim said

"Yeah and from what I was told about your past I can relate to you." "My parents died in a car accident and I was stuck in foster care till about 2 months ago." "I was in foster care feeling so lost and hopeless, mom and dad saw that every time I entered either of their classes at Reefside High School." Kira finished

"I'm sorry mom and dad I just thought that since I went away to Reefside Academy of the Performing Arts that maybe you guys wouldn't want me to come back." "You know that your time putting up with me is finally over and done with." Heather concluded

"Heather mommy and daddy love you just as much as they love Kira and I." "Now I have two big sisters to come and play with me." Jenny said

"Yeah your right it's about time I had a sister closer to my age that I could hang with, and be able to go to a regular public high school." "And judging by the fact that you are wearing a ninjetti costume you must be a ranger.Heather said.

"Yep I'm the golden coyote as well as the yellow dino thunder Ptera-ranger." Kira said

"Nice and it's great to finally meet the new ranger team." Heather said smiling.

So all the ranger new and old as well as Heather and Hailey settled in for one of the Oliver's famous spaghetti dinners, not knowing that Zedd and Rita were going to bring down two familiar monsters……. Dun dun dun.


	13. Centiback and Lantera Strike Again

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter Thirteen: 

Centiback and Lanterra strike again:

The gang was out at Reefside Park once again having a wonderful time when they were contacted by Hailey saying that a football playing centipede monster and a lantern monster were attacking downtown Reefside. The original ninjetti and morphin rangers knew the damages that could occur with the powers they had. So the ninjetti began to call on their animals: NINJETTI I

THE BEAR

THE WOLF

THE FROG

THE APE

THE CRANE

THE FALCON

NINJETTI II

THE GAZELLE

THE COYOTE

THE STALLION

THE EAGLE

THE TIGER

IT'S MORPHIN TIME

MASTADON

SABRE TOOTH TIGER

TYRANNOSAUROUS

MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER

POWER RANGERS!

"Hey Power Pukes how about some putties to wear you all down." "Then we can have a real game of ball." Centiback said

The original morphin and Justin began to fight off the tengas and putties as the ninjetti began their decent on the monsters.

"Ok guys remember he turns people into footballs and it's not a pretty sight." Tommy said as he and the rangers fought of the putties.

So they fought of Centiback and were able to kill him off, but soon enough Lantera shows up and tries to stun the rangers with his lantern rays. He proved to be too strong to fight with just their ninjetti powers.

IT'S MORPHIN TIME NINJETTI I

BLACK RANGER POWER

PINK RANGER POWER

BLUE RANGER POWER

YELLOW RANGER POWER

RED RANGER POWER

WHITE RANGER POWER

NINJETTI II

BEIGE RANGER POWER

TURQUOISE RANGER POWER

SILVER RANGER POWER

GOLD RANGER POWER

PURPLE RANGER POWER

The rangers were able to take on the monsters and destroy them or so they thought.

"That does it magic wand make our monsters grow." Rita and Zedd exclaimed

"HAHA Power Pukes now we can cut you all down to size hehehe." Centiback and Lantera exclaimed

FROG ZORD

CRANE ZORD

WOLF ZORD

BEAR ZORD

APE ZORD

FALCON ZORD

NINJA MEGA FALCON ZORD POWER UP!!!!!!!!!!

PUMA ZORD

EAGLE ZORD

COYOTE ZORD

GAZELLE ZORD

TIGER ZORD

NINJA MEGA EAGLE ZORD POWER UP!!!!!!

"Huh no fair power pukes we are going to destroy you anyway." Lantera said

"NINJA MEGA FALCON SWORD POWER UP" the rangers in team I said as they demolished Lantera

"NINJA MEGA EAGLE SWORD POWER UP" team II exclaimed as Centiback was blown and sliced to bits.

"UGH I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE HOW COME I NEVER GET TO WIN." RITA SAID AS SHE AND ZEDD SCOWLED

"DON'T WORRY MY LITTLE DANDY LION WE STILL HAVE THE SPELL ON THEIR OLDEST DAUGHTER TO WORK WITH." ZEDD exclaimed

"POWER DOWN GUYS"!!!!! Tommy exclaimed as they entered the command centre to find Heather arguing with Hailey

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GENIUS DOESN'T MAKE IT YOUR RIGHT TO HAVE FULL COMMAND OF THE COMPUTER CONSUL." "I MEAN YOU ONLY CAME INTO MY DAD'S LIFE IN COLLEGE AND I KNOW YOU USED TO WANT HIM, SO HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR BUTT BACK TO YOUR CYBER NERD CAFÉ AND LEAVE US ALONE FREAK." Heather said as she pushed Hailey out the cave door

"HEATHER JULIANNE OLIVER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT YOU ARE MESSING WITH HAILEY AND BEING SO MUCH TROUBLE." Tommy said

"I know that you both felt sorry for me and you never really wanted me." "It was always JENNY THIS AND JENNY THAT." "SHE IS SUCH A GENIUS FOR 5 YEARS OLD BLAH BLAH." "KIRA TAKE IT FROM ME THEY DON'T REALLY WANT US THEY JUST FEEL BAD FOR US." "WELL I'M OUT OF HERE AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIVE HAPPY LIVES WITH OUT ME." Heather said as she stormed out

"I have been tracking her behavior and have found that Rita has placed her under a spell that magnifies the negatives occurrences in her life." "It is so highlighted that she has come to believe that you her parents didn't want her." Billy said

"We love all our children just the same and we never took either Kira or Heather in because we felt sorry for them." "Kira honey you do understand that we love you right." Kim said in tears

"Yeah I do and I love you guys too, I just wish there was some form of anecdote we could get her to drink somehow." Kira said

"I have a solution everyone it is the anti-bully anecdote Kim and I took years ago but modified in some molecular aspects to fit counteracting the spell." Billy said

So Kira talked with the team and began to work out a plan where she could meet Heather at the cyber space café in order for her drink the anecdote without detection.

At the cyber space café:

"You were right Heather they are just feeling sorry for us because were foster kids." "I mean do they really love us I think not." Kira said as she ordered them both apple juices. She placed the anecdote into Heather's juice and began and they took a swig at the same time.

"Kira what the heck happened did I just do and say some really awful stuff to mom and dad, and I pushed Hailey around." "I just remember feeling tingly and then I went on warpath after Hailey." Heather said

"Its ok sis and you can apologize to mom, dad, Jenny, and the rest of the gang because here they come." Kira said

"No Kira I think even though I was under a spell Dr. and Mrs. Oliver will not want to have a daughter like me." "I practically beat up the team technician, sad some really hurtful things to them and their friends." "Trust me I will probably just pollute the air anyway." Heather said as she paid for her drink and was about to side step away from the approaching group of people.

"Heather don't be so hard on yourself, you are an Oliver no matter what flaws you have or what you may think." "Rita and Zedd put some lies into your head; a family is made of people who love each other." "I also want you to know that your Grandpa Thomas and Grandma Jan aren't my biological parents, I was adopted as a baby because they couldn't have kids." "So just like you my family was constructed out of my parents the ones that raised me, your Uncle David Trueheart who I found later in my life, and your Aunt and Uncles here in this room." Tommy said

"I love you mom and dad and I am so sorry for what happened." "I know that I was under a spell but all those feelings of being unwanted kept on flooding back in waves." Heather said

"We love you too don't ever forget that." "You are our daughter because we have raised you and loved you." Kim said

"Hey gang how about we head home and then pack so we can go to Angel Grove and visit." "We can leave bright and early since I know that Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zane, TJ, Carlos, and Justin would love to see us." "Heck we could even stay at Club Bulkmeier." Jason said the last sentence with a roll of his eyes.

So they all headed home not knowing that with Rita and Zedd back and many previous bad guys showing up at random Alpha 5 and 6 were at the old Command Center ruins about to teleport them into the chamber. Meanwhile on the moon Rita was nursing another headache and Zedd was yelling at Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito as he told them his next plan... more to come soon.

AN: Again I have taken some concepts that were used before and I hope that it was made different enough so that I have not plagiarized anything.


	14. Old Enemies Resurface

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter Fourteen: 

Beginning of the Early Morning Rush at Hailey's:

"Aunt Hailey three café lattes, 2 oranges juices, and 5 cinnamon rolls at table 6." Jenny called as she bumped into someone with a thud

"Jennifer Anne Oliver is that you, wow you sure have grown." Cassie Chan-Johnson said

"Your right babe she isn't that infant we used to help burp or the toddler we used to help learn to walk." T.J Johnson said

"Aunt Cassie and Uncle T.J what are you doing here in Reefside, last I heard you and Aunt Ashley, Uncle Andros, and Uncle Carlos were still protecting KO-35 and the rest of the galaxy." Jenny said

"We came here once we heard that you got a new sister a month back." Cassie said

So Jenny called out to Kira who was on stage getting ready to rehearse with her band.

"Aunt Cass and Uncle T.J this is Kira, mommy and daddy adopted her last month." "She is also the former Yellow Pterra Ranger and the recent Gold Coyote ninjetti ranger." Jenny said

"Wow it's the former pink space and turbo ranger, and the blue space/second red turbo ranger." "You guys took over when Aunt Kat and my dad went off to college and other things." "It is so cool to finally meet you both." Kira finished

Soon enough the other former rangers showed up for breakfast and a day of planning the remodeling which would start in a few days.

"Aunt Ashley, Uncle Andros, Aunt Karone, Uncle Zane, and Uncle Carlos good to see you all here for a visit too." Jenny said as she hugged them all

"So what brings you all too sunny and goon infested Reefside." Kira said

"Well Andros and Zane got a feeling that something was happening here in Reefside, so we thought why not come and help since we still have our Space powers." Cassie said

"So people from KO-35 have the power of telekinesis that is so cool being able to read peoples minds like that." Kira said

"Actually it has gotten Uncle Andros more in trouble with Aunt Karone and Aunt Ashley." "You never ever want to piss off any of the aunts, especially if they are PINK RANGERS." Jenny said

"Yeah in fact Kim is known as "THE WRAITH" at least in the ranger circle, I mean just during the "Forever Red" mission she and the other pink rangers along with Ashley and Aisha, oh brother let's just say that all hell broke loose." Justin said

"Well if you think about it Daddy you guys didn't tell Mom and the Aunt's where you all were going." "If you had told them you were going on a mission I'm sure you would have saved yourselves the agony." Heather said

"Yeah I know girls but as your mother say's "they are reds" which makes their ego get in the way of their common sense at times." Tommy said as he put his arms around Heather.

"We heard that handsome, and yes you reds need to get over your egos sometimes and just be willing to tell us things so that we don't go ballistic with worry." Kim said

"Anyway gang let's get back to work on the expansion of this place into a youth center and café." Hailey said

"I heard that you all have decided to move to Reefside to be closer to each other." Cassie said

"Well yes considering that many are starting institutes of learning in this facility there is a need for the majority of the group to relocate." Billy said

"Hey that wasn't so hard to understand at all…….. I think." Carlos said

"He said that since a lot of us are going to be instructing classes everyone needed to move up here." Kat said as the other's nodded

So they put up a sign "Open during Remodeling" since they wanted to keep the regulars coming and share with them the vision for the new extension of Hailey's. All the pieces were coming together for the group... or so they thought.

Soon enough Kim's cell phone rings, "Hello Kimberly Hart-Oliver speaking." she said

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF MY BROTHER SCOTT YOU SICK SLUT." "HE LOVED YOU SO MUCH KIMMEE AND HE WANTED YOU TO BE HIS." ""YOU ARE CRUEL AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THAT I SHALL TAKE AVENGE FOR HIS DEATH." The voice on the other end said

"Who are you and why are you bringing up something that has been dead and buried for so long." "I demand that you tell me who this is or else I will track you down no matter what you say." Kim said as Tommy listened in

"I'TS ME KIMMEE SAM, SCOTTS TWIN BROTHER AND I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU THE SAME WAY HE WAS." "YOU SHALL BE MINE NOW THAT HE IS DEAD OR ELSE YOU SHALL DIE JUST AS HE DID." Sam finished as he hung up.

"Mom was that just the twin brother of your ex-boyfriend/stalker Scott from before we became a family." Heather said

"I have a plan Kim and don't take this the wrong way baby sis, but you should give in to him in a sense but you will be wired for the majority of the time." "The cameras will be disguised in a replica of your watch so that he can't tell it's a set up."Jason said

"Justin and I will construct a micro camera into your watch within the inner workings of it so you don't have to worry about a thing Kim." Billy said

"I have a fix on where he is staying guys; he is at Club Bulkmeir of all places." "I have informed newly minted Detective Eugene Scullovitch of who is at their place of business." "So let's head to Angel Grove and work on the micro camera in the van along the way ok." Tommy said

It seems that something that they all thought was dead and buried turned out to be long over their heads. Will they be able to catch Sam Anderson in time or will there be trouble for Kim and the other rangers…………… find out next chapter.


	15. Old Enemies Resurface Part 2

Living the Ranger Life tkrocks219

Chapter Fifteen: 

Old Enemies Resurface Part 2

"I still can't believe that this pain in my side has to return to the surface after all of the stuff I have been through with Scott, I now have to put up with this crap with Sam." Kim said

"Don't worry, beautiful give us your watch and Billy, Justin, and Ethan will place it into the gears." "The girls and I love you so much; we know that we will put him behind bars." Tommy said

"Yeah mom I mean if his mind is just as demented as his twin brothers then we know exactly how to work with this guy." Heather said

They quickly quieted down as they arrived at the parking lot of Club Bulkmeir where Bulk and Skull met them at the entrance.

"Hey Uncle Farkus and Uncle Gene, is he still in there at the bar where you told him to be." Heather asked

"Yep he sure is let's go on with this plan and catch this creep, hopefully we won't have another suicide." "Then again if he does shoot himself it will be an easier case to deal with." Skull said

So with some kisses and hugs for luck from her family, Kimberly Hart-Oliver strode into the club and went straight to the bar sitting next to Sam.

"Hello there handsome I hope that you weren't waiting for me to long." Kim said as Sam took her hand

"Kimberly I'm glad that you're here finally one of us Anderson brothers will have the great Pan Global gymnast by our side." Sam said as he tried to kiss her

"Actually you underestimate me jerk; I'm married to a wonderful man named Dr. Tommy Oliver and have three wonderful daughters." Kim said as she drop kicked him

"OH REALLY BITCH WELL YOU WILL BE DEAD BEFORE ANYONE REALIZES WHAT HAPPENED." Sam said

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, I'M A SIXTH DEGREE BLACK BELT AND YOU WILL REGRET TOUCHING HER." Tommy screamed

"Mr. Anderson you are going to regret the day that you messed with Kimberly, for if you don't back away I shall arrest you and send you to solitary confinement at Angel Grove Penitentiary." Jason said

"YOU WILL DIE KIMBERLY HART FOR I SHALL AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY BROTHER YOU SLUT." Sam said as he had his arm tightly around his neck

"I AM NO SLUT THE ONLY PERSON I EVER GAVE MY WHOLE SELF TO WAS THOMAS JAMES OLIVER THE MAN THAT IS MY HUSBAND AND FATHER OF MY GIRLS." "YOUR BROTHER TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME BUT HE DIED TRYING." Kim stammered

Soon enough Kira and Heather did a karate double team which sent Sam flying and landing on his own knife, which cause a severe stab wound on his right leg.

"Ok buddy enough of this drama you are going where you belong, and staying there for life." Skull said as he lead him into the ambulance and then to prison

"There is a slight possibility that he will be DOA once he arrives at the hospital due to the large amount of blood he has lost." Trini said

"I concur for the damage done to his lower appendage was quite deep causing an enumerable amount of blood to be lost." Billy said

"Remember beautiful I love you so much and so do the girls, we will do anything to keep you safe." "I will do anything to protect you and the girls from harm." Tommy said as he placed his arms around his daughters and kissed Kim

"Ok enough talk about that creep lets all enjoy the weekend here at our club, your stay is on the house guys." Bulk said as he picked up Jenny

It was a long day for the gang but they were just happy that they could put that part of Kimberly's life to rest.


End file.
